ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Clothes and Costumes
Along the series there's a variety of costumes worn by the main characters of the anime. School Essentials *School Uniforms Sakura's Costumes Opening Costumes The opening costumes are worn by Sakura only in the opening sequences of the original anime. In the Clear Card Arc, during a scene where Sakura shows her costumes to Akiho, she mentions "Tomoyo made them all for me." As the "Catch You Catch Me" Dress is present in the room; suggesting that the opening costumes were tailored by Tomoyo as well. Catch You Catch Me Costume.png|First Opening - Catch You Catch Me|link=Red and White Dress Angel Crown Costume 2.png|Second Opening - Tobira wo Akete|link=Angel Crown Dress Platinum Ribbon Costume.png|Third Opening - Platinum|link=Star Dress with Wings Capture & Battle Costumes Capture costumes and battle costumes are clothes made by Tomoyo for dealing with the supernatural and magical events. This does not include clothes made for other events, such as school plays. Red Cape Costume.png|Episode 2 - The Shadow Card|link=Red Cape Costume Blue Jester Costume.png|Episode 3 - The Watery Card|link=Blue Jester Costume Space Cadet Costume.png|Episode 4 - The Wood Card and The Rain Card|link=Space Cadet Costume Pastel Bunny Costume.png|Episode 6 - The Illusion Card|link=Pastel Bunny costume Umbrella Costume.png|Episode 6 - The Illusion Card|link=Umbrella costume Bat Burglar Costume.png|Episode 7 - The Silent Card|link=Bat Burglar costume Pink Kitty Costume.png|Episode 8 - The Thunder Card|link=Pink Cat costume Time Fairy Costume.png|Episode 12 - The Time Card|link=Fairy costume Witch Costume.png|Episode 15 - The Storm Card|link=Witches costume Puffy Fight Costume.png|Episode 20 - The Fight Card|link=Pink Dress with a Puffy Skirt Pink Music Dress.png|Episode 23 - The Song Card|link=Song Costume Little Alice.png|Episode 24 - The Little Card|link=Alice Costume Dash Jester.png|Episode 30 - The Dash Card|link=Green Jester Create Dragon Costume.png|Episode 31 - The Create Card|link=Winged costume Snow Bunny Costume.png|Episode 36 - The Snow Card|link=Pink Snow Bunny costume Pink Twin Coat.png|Episode 43 - The Twin Card|link=Pink Flower Costume Pink cape costume.png|Episode 45 & 46|link=Pink Cape costume Rubber Rain Jester costume.png|Episode 47 - The Rain Card|link=Rain Costume Pink Star Conversion Dress.png|Episode 48|link=Pink Dress Costume Grey star costume.png|Episode 50|link=Grey Star Costume Blue Ram Costume.png|Episode 52|link=Blue Sheep Costume Blue and Yellow Bun Dress.png|Episode 58|link=Blue Overall Costume Pink_and_Blue_Star_Cape.png|Episode 59|link=Pink and Blue Costume Yellow and Red Cape.png|Episode 68 & 69|link=Return Costume Movie Capture Costumes Green Dress.png|The Movie|link=Green Dress SakuraMovie1_03.png|The Movie|link=Purple Dress SakuraMovie2 01.png|The Sealed Card - Movie 2|link=Blue Star Costume Pink_Movie_II_costume.png|The Sealed Card - Movie 2|link=Movie 2 Costumes#Sakura's costume Casual Clothes *Episode 1: Pajamas *Episode 16: Sundress And Hat *Episode 35: Red Coat Special Outfits Memorial Dress.png|Episode 16|link=Rememberance Dress Pink Yukata.png|Episode 18|link=Pink Yukata Prince Costume.png|Episode 42 - The Light and Dark Card|link=Prince Costume Movie Chinese Outfit - Sakura.png|Movie - Orange Chinese Outfit Alice Heart Dress.png|Season 2 - Episode 55|link=Red Hearts Costume *Movie 1: Chinese Costume *Episode 56: Waitress Costume *Episode 62: Orange Yukata *Episode 65: Pink Kimono *Chapters 43-46: Starry Pink and Black Costume *Movie 2: Wing Gown Clear Card Arc *Opening 1: Crystal Feather Dress *Episode 2: Pink Dress with Red and White Ribbons *Episode 3: Frog Raincoat *Episode 4: Lotus Patterned Chinese-style Outfit *Episode 5: Aquamarine Apron *Episode 6: High Waist One-piece *Episode 7: Stars Dress *Episode 8: Pink-Beige One-piece Coat *Episode 9: Marine Style Dress *Episode 10: Spring Casual Dress *Episode 11: Gentleman Penguin Outfit *Episode 12: Waterproof Coat Outfit *Opening 2: Red Hearts Outfit *Episode 13: Matching Apron *Episode 14: Jockey Style Outfit *Episode 15: Lace and Culotte Outfit *Episode 18: Fire Outfit Syaoran's Costume List *Syaoran's Battle Costume *Episode 42: Princess Costume *Movie 2: Syaoran's Prince Costume and Movie 2 Green Costume *Clear Card Arc: Syaoran's Ceremonial Costume Meiling's Costume List *Meiling's Battle Costume Eriol's Costume List *Eriol's Battle Costume Kero's Costume List *Episode 2: Kero's Red ribbon Costume *Episode 3: Kero's Jester outfit *Episode 6: Kero's Bunny costume *Episode 7: Kero's Bat costume *Episode 12: Kero's Fairy costume *Episode 20: Kero's Fight costume *Episode 23: Kero's Song costume *Episode 24: Kero's Top Hat costume *Episode 30: Kero's Green Jester costume *Episode 31: Kero's Wing Costume Clear Card Arc *Episode 7: Kero's Stars Ribbon *Episode 13: Kero's Matching Apron Accessories *Cardcaptor Cellphones Category:Clothes and Costumes